Bestfriends Or More?
by writingrox12
Summary: She knew that ever sense they kissed, things were going to be different. Just some cuteness. SamMillie oneshot. RR.


A/N: Okay, so this is a Mean Creek fiction and I dont really think it matters if you have seen the movie or not, this is just romantic fluff-ness. And if you have seen the movie, they already went on the boat trip but George didn't fall off and die. They played Truth Or Dare and Sam and Millie kissed. So yeah. This is about two thirteen year olds so there is going to be no smut. In my worlds, thirteen year olds aren't screwing like rabbits every night.

Well, here it is! _Best Friends or More  
_

Enjoy!

* * *

Tap, tap, tap. I smiled. Tap, tap, tap. I got up off of my bed and walked towards the window. Tap, tap, tap. I pulled the curtain aside. He wasn't even looking at me, he was looking at something behind him. He reached up, subconciously and tapped again. I pounded on the window, giggling when he nearly had a heart attack. He was all sweaty from riding his bike over and his hair was clinging to his fore head. He motioned for me to open the window, and I did. I leaned against the window sill nonchalantly.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Millie!" he whispered, so my mom and dad wouldn't hear.

I giggled and nodded happily.

"I know! That's the reason I did it." I said.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. I wanted him to come in, but it was fun playing games. Sam Merrick, my best friend in the world. He was a boy and I was a girl, but that really didn't matter. It did complicate things sometimes, people always telling us we were a great couple and stuff like that. I always found myself agreeing with them in my head, but never told anyone. Are you kidding me, that would have been embarassing.

"Yes, but be quieter this time! Last time you were like a herd of elephants." I said, stepping back to give him room.

Yes, we did this a lot. Two or three times a week in fact. It was just something we did to hang out together I guess. I watched as he clambered in, catching the tip of his shoe on the corner off the sill and I giggled when he tripped, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Millie,is everything alright?" I heard my mom call from the living room.

"Yeah, sorry mom, I just tripped."

"Okay then." my mom said.

I crossed my arms over my chest as Sam stood up, dusting himself off. He smiled a goofy smile and I shook my head, resisting the urge to push him and laugh as he hit the ground again. I just walked over to my bed and sat down.

"So, what do you want, Sam Merrick?" I asked, sitting indian style. It didn't matter, I had pajama pants on, not like he could see anything.

He just shrugged and leaned against the window sill, looking outside again.

"I was bored." he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked.

"What?" he asked me.

"You never come over her just because you're bored. It's either that you got into a fight with your brother and don't want to talk to your dad about it, or you got in a fight with your dad and you don't want to talk to your brother about it, or that you just don't wanna talk to your brother and your dad and you need someone to talk to." I said, counting off the reasons on my fingers.

I smiled. I knew this kid. We'd been bestfriends since forever. It wasn't like I didn't have him all figured out already.

"Well, then...I just wanna talk. I didn't even really see my dad today and Rockie's with Martie and Clyde." Sam said, flattening his hair.

I looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, what do you need to talk about so bad?" I asked, laughing slightly and tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

He walked over and sat next to me. Pretty close too. He wasn't looking at me. Something was bothering him. I frowned, now I was concerned.

"Sam, is something wrong?" I asked.

Then he finally looked at me.

"What have you been thinking? Since...Since the boat trip, I mean." he asked.

I was kind of suprised when he asked me that. But I knew exactly what he was talking about. We had kissed. It was supposed to be for only ten seconds but we had lasted longer.

* * *

_"Sam...Truth or dare?"_

_Sam thought for a minute._

_"Dare..." he said finnally._

_"Okay...I dare you to french kiss Millie for ten seconds," _

_I looked up and then at Sam, and he was looking at me._

_"It's okay." I said, moving a little closer to him._

_"She wants you, Sam." someone said, but I was too nervous to know who._

_Sam and I just sat there looking at eachother for a minute and then Martie's hand was on the back of my head and my lips were pressed against Sam's. I felt his tounge in my mouth but I didn't react. I could hear them counting._

_"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two." And then they stopped counting but Sam and I just kept kissing. And then we realised. We had been kissing for almost fifteen seconds. We both jumped away from each other and our cheeks were bright red. I had never done something like that before._

_

* * *

_

"Uh...what do you mean?" I asked, looking at the hem of my pants and picking at them.

"Well...We...Me and you...You and I...We..." he said, obviously not being able to say it.

"We kissed, Sam." I said.

He nodded.

"Yeah...That." he said.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so adorable sometimes, it was a wonder that I hadn't asked him out yet.

"Well...What do you mean?" I asked.

"Didn't you...I mean...Well...Did you...Did you...I guess what I'm trying to say is that...Il ike dit." he said, all jumbled up with his words.

I looked up at him, and he was looking at the ground.

"You liked it?" I asked,my eyes getting really big.

His cheeks turned red and he nodded.

"And then I thought about it..." he said, continuing. "And I realised that I only liked kissing you...Because I like you." and then he stood up, walking back over to the window. "But you don't like me so it really doesn't matter,so I'll just leave." he said quickly, opening the window and climbing out.

"Wait!" I called, running after him and climbing out myself. He turned around to look at me.

"Millie, please don't make this more embarass--"

I put my hands on my shoulders and kissed him, no tounge involved. He was stiff. I pulled back and smiled.

"See you tomorow, Sam." I said, like I always did, before climbing back into my bedroom and closing the window. I smiled as he stood there, completely shocked. I closed my curtains and turned off my light and I climbed into bed. That was the second time in a week that I had kissed my bestfriend. Only now...I guess we were a little bit more.


End file.
